


Findin' Your Half Mikan

by EntrestoyEstotro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrestoyEstotro/pseuds/EntrestoyEstotro
Summary: Not exactly a soul mates AU, not quite Chika related, not exactly a YohaDia collection, just random stories of them being together.'Cute' Ruby thought as she watched the flustered girls in front of her.





	1. Unusual lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a YohaDia collection, more pairings will be eventually added to the story, and the chapters could be updated as they're written so it won't follow a concrete chronological order.  
> Enjoy!

"I don't know what am I feeling right now, but there's a lot of it" Dia said, looking at the younger girls in front of her, Ruby was analyzing the mark on Yoshiko's shoulder while said girl just stood there staring at nothing, all the colors in her face drained out, mixing in a look of pure despair.

It was kinda cute, Dia thought.

She dismissed these thoughts by shaking her head, seeing Yoshiko so quiet without needing to scold her was always a welcome thing.

It must be because of the marks, she thought, they are messing with her thoughts. 

"it seems like a soulmate mark, Sis" Ruby remarked, needless to say, Dia already knew that.

"Ara, congratulations, Yohane" She said, softening her face and putting her kindest smile, confusing Ruby, the other girl kept staring at nothing. 

"But Sis, her mark match with yours..." Dia thought about the glittering red and gray colored letters carved on her shoulder "LL"

"There's no way Ruby, 'LLHE' is not a real word"

"'HELL' indeed is a word, Sis"

"How could this be!?" Dia exploded, exasperated, burying her face in her hands "it can't be, how could this noisy girl be my soul mate!?"

"Sis, it's"

"What wrong with me being your partner!?" it was as if all the colors returned to Yoshiko's face, or even more judging at how red her cheeks were, when she reacted, jumping at Dia with a challenging glare. 

The two of them stood there, looking right at the other's eyes, reducing the distance until they were only an inch apart of the other. 

After an embarrassing moment they started to get redder than a tomato, aparting their faces. 

"Then, what are we going to do?" Dia asked with a soft voice, not looking at Yoshiko. 

"Eeeeh? How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, it's my first time having this kind of conversation"

"M-mine too" 

'Cute' Ruby thought as she watched the flustered girls in front of her.


	2. Kururi the Third

Being Yoshiko's partner was a rather odd experience during birthdays Christmas and so, when the girl would give awkward presents with a confident smile on her face and a bit of her Yohane talk.

Dia knows she is doing her best and earnest effort, and she gives the proper appreciation to every gift she's given by the girl. 

She still can't help but feel unamused as Yoshiko tries to hand her the cat she found around on the street, wounded and malnourished.

Yoshiko couldn't just leave it alone and Dia couldn't just leave it at Yoshiko's care, so and the end Dia and Ruby were the ones who took care of the cat until it was completely healed.

What brings them to the current predicament, Yoshiko couldn't find home for the cat and couldn't keep it in her apartment, so she insisted to Dia and Ruby to keep it. 

Well, Dia couldn't deny that the pleading look on Yoshiko's face made her feel a bit guilty, or that the cat grew warm at her and viceversa. 

A few minutes of begging from Yoshiko's part and reducing from Dia's the latter gave up with a sigh "Okay, she can stay here" and as Yoshiko was about to jump to big her, she spoke "but you must take responsibility for it and come to visit her often" 

"Why does it feel like you are talking about a child and not a cat?" 

"Because Kururi is a precious daughter of mine and you are the father"

"Kururi?" 

"Yes, that's her name"

"No, no, no, he name is Laelaps the third"


	3. From zero to one hundred and then to zero again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave this here and then to sleep, cuz' I have a double shift tomorrow at work.

It is commonly said that the ones who fight the most are in love, it is mostly truth looking at the way one can feel the unresolved tension happening between Dia and Yoshiko. 

Since the third month of their relationship they have been fighting constantly, what happens when you have the prideful fallen angel Yohane and the perfect student council president Dia kurosawa together in the same place for too much time. 

Almost all of their fights so far had been over petty things like arriving late to a date or who had to pay the bill in the cafe (up to this point Yoshiko still argued that Dia was hella rich and the older of the two, so she had to pay), and they didn't stay mad at each other for too much. 

It was matter of time for them to have a real argument.

Chika couldn't believe her eyes when the snarky remarks turned into complaints, the challenging looks into angry ones and the three of them the center of attention of the cafe they were in. 

It started when a radio station in Numazu invited Aqours as guest in a program and they decided in rock-paper-scissors who were participating, at the end of was decided that Chika, Dia and Yoshiko would be the guests. 

Then it went downhill when the lovebirds started to argue about the topics they were going to talk about. Chika tried to calm them down, but it proved to be impossible for her, she called Kanan when things got really out of hand.

A lot of things were said, neither of them measured their words and they refused to look at the other afterwards, so Chika and Kanan thought it would take some time for them to make out.

It was a big surprise for Chika to see the couple holding hands while walking, from a certain distance she could also notice that the girls were talking happily about something she couldn't quite hear. 

It was a common thing for them to fight over petty things, and they hardly had any serious argument, still, Chika couldn't get exactly what they little battles actually were. 

'stupid couple' she muttered before arriving to the school gates.


	4. Too Much Coincidence Not To Be destiny

"You! Kanan! Hurry up!" Chika called her friends, before jumping into the train and sitting as quickly as she could, the other two girls got into the train a little after, holding each other hands.

The three of them sat along the train's windows, hugging their bags, it was not long for Chika, who often fell asleep on long rides to doze off, laying her head in Kanan's shoulder.

"She is sleeping" she could hear You's voice and feel a gentle stroke in her hair.

"Are you worried?" Kanan asks after a moment.

"Sometimes" You said "She makes that lonely face when she thinks nobody is watching"

"Is it related to that?" she knew what she meant. 

"Maybe, but not only that. It must be because we aren't together anymore, the nine of us" 

"She must miss Ura too... " she heard before Kanan and You stopped talking. This was cruel for her, to hear her friends being worried about her, she wished she could fall asleep, but now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She did not want to think about nothing anymore. 

-

She was not lost, she definitely wasn't. 

It must seem that way for her friends, tough, but she wanted to be alone for a moment. 

She found a miracle years ago when she got separated from You, and she wanted to repeat the feat of it again, that was why she left Kanan and You in the crowded streets of Tokyo. 

Still, she found herself thinking about the things she wanted to forget. 

Uranohoshi was closed down, Kanan, Mari and Dia left for different places, You wanted to follow her father's path and enrolled in a maritime school, so she was often offland; Riko joined Numazu's orchestra and was busy with her classes as well, Ruby and Hanamaru transferred all the way to Hakodate for their third year of high school. Chika herself got into a business career in Numazu's university. 

Summer was the only season they could have a meeting and it needed a whole lot of planning from their part. 

She wanted for things to turn back to what they were, but she wanted also for things to change in some way. It was kind of contradictory but it didn't matter to her.

She just didn't exactly knew what she wanted. 

A sudden downpour forced her to take cover in front of a closed store, her phone was dead and she kind of lost track of where she was. All what was left to do was to watch to rain as it fell on the streets.

She missed them. 

Rapid footsteps could be heard over the rain, someone was approaching. 

She maybe wanted to find her soul mate. To not feel alone anymore.

The footsteps stopped right at her side, she turned to face source of the sound and found a young woman completely drenched and panting.

Soaked and long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, a very summer-like outfit and a backpack hanging from one of her shoulders.

Chika felt the vibe that she had seen her before.

"A little rainy, isn't it?" She said as she squeezed her shirt, trying to dry off her clothes, and for a brief moment Chika could see a symbol on her belly. 

"Yes… it is" Chika muttered still thinking about the fact that the woman was someone could know. 

"Were you also caught in the rain?" 

"Yeah, kind of-" and then when Chika lifted her head and her eyes met the other woman's blue eyes was when something clicked inside her head "Kosaka Honoka!?" 

It had to be her, the voice, her brown hair, the blue eyes, a cute face proper of an idol, Chika felt that she had seen her before that was why.

The older girl so confused for a second before smiling at her "You found me, are you a fan!?"

"Yes! I'm a big fan of [muse]!" Chika exclaims, clearly excited, her hero and inspiration was standing in front of her. 

"I'm glad there's still fans around, even though it's been so long since we were school idols" 

"My friends Ruby and Dia are al-" Chika's cheerful voice was interrupted by a sudden pinch in her stomach, as if a bug was biting her "oh, crap! A bug bit me" Chika lifted her shirt to shrug the bug off when a gasp coming from Honoka stopped her "what?"

She was staring at her belly with a serious face, Chika could almost feel embarrassment from it if she did not feel curiosity about what intrigued Honoka so much, so she decided to look too. 

Through the street's dim lights Chika could see her a mark in her belly, it was a soul mate mark, Chika reasoned quickly. 

"It can't be…" She heard Honoka say under her breath, falling on her knees to inspect the mark, but after a few seconds, she jumped back and turned her back to Chika "how is my hair? and my clothes? and my shoes?" she muttered to herself. 

"What happened, is everything OK?" Chika asked and when Honoka turned to her, face completely red and didn't know what to say.

"He-hello…"


	5. Feelings Through the Years: Dia

Fate was not something the Kurosawas liked to leave at fate's hands, as illogical as it could sound, Dia knew that since she was a child.

Even before she could understand what the letters carved on their parents skin meant she knew she had to live up to her name.

So she lived up to it, getting high scores at school, setting an example to her younger sister, living up to expectations, it was easy, discipline was an standard for the family's teaching. 

It was during middle school when she got to know what the letters carved on her parents skin were, falling in love with the idea as she liked to think what her partner could be. 

Then she remembered the fact that her family was old fashioned and she would have to marry and inherit the heir of her clan, it would not surprise her if someone would have disappeared trying to oppose to the rules. 

She still kind of wanted her soul mate to appear and sweep her off her feet, saving her from her fate. She was a full fledged romantic, you could say.

High school came and with it came the time where she wanted to make the best of the time she had left. 

Them everything with her best friends worked the way it did as she was left with some regrets. Feeling unsure of what to do when her little idol group disbanded, she pushed aside her little sister and even forgot about her mark, no, she tried to ignore it, to not think about it, she didn't deserve it after all. 

But the last person she expectet was the one that got a matching mark, dread settled into her stomach as she tried to find a way to avoid it.

Maybe it was just because the suddenness of the realization that made her think that, so later these days she tried to think about Yoshiko, what she thought about her, what she wanted, if she thought things would work between them.

Ignoring her logical self for a moment she decided to try and make it work, and things did work, she was happy.

Loving Yoshiko was kind of loving two people at the same time, and learning to love the Yohane was the tough part of it, but after learning to translate it there was no problem.

Still, the girl proved to be a breath of fresh air for her. She would never feel disappointed about anything Dia do, would never ask her to be something she didn't want to be.

Yoshiko was one of the few people she would show her weak side, let her barriers down and show herself, who she really was knowing all she would be given was one of the purest and earnest kind of love.

"You are grinning like a creep… what are you thinking?" Yoshiko asked, looking at her from her position under the covers. Thoughts traveled trough her head, a feeling that wanted to burst out almost made her talk without thinking first.

"I was thinking about you"

"So?… what were you thinking?" 

"I'm just so happy to get to love you"

"Oho?… have the charms of the great Yohane finally got trough your defenses?" and there it was, the feeling that made want to smile so badly, to show Yohane wasn't the heartless ex-estudent council president, only a fool that had fallen in love with her.

"No, I think I'm just a lovestruck idiot"


	6. Does this count?

The classroom was mostly quiet, being the tik-tak of the clock the only sound in it, most students had already finished their tests and left.

A few students were still in there, suffering as all the information they tried to cram into their heads last night slipped at some point during the past hour. 

Yoshiko Tsushima was one of them, 'Dia is going to kill me' being a something akin to a mantra she muttered every five minutes or so, Dia helped her to study for the past two weeks, after all, she will be disappointed when her notes come out. 

Since it was midterm test week all club activities were suspended, so Aqours practice was suspended as well. Yoshiko tried to advert the topic of how she did in the tests in the chat. But next week, when the results of the tests came out Yoshiko was to be affronted by Dia and she knew she wouldn't get away from it easy. 

And there she was, standing in front of the student council room tests in hand and as much resolve as she could gather, not much, that's to say. 

Looking down to the ground she got into the room without knocking and extended her tests for Dia to see, she did not want to see her disappointed face.

"I'm sorry! I seriously tried, I did" 

Waiting for a reprimand that never came Yoshiko jumped a little a set an unexpected part in her head. 

"you did well, dear" Yoshiko looked up at hearing the nickname, Dia had never called her that. Not knowing what to say, she could only stutter for a bit "what?"

"Are you not mad?"

"Why would I? Your grades went up a little, it is not a perfect mark but it is a good start, also, Kanan told me to go easy on you today, dear"

"And she told you to call me that?"

"It was Mari. What? Do you not like it? Dear?"

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Yoshiko said, trying to hide her blushing face from her girlfriend.

"Now, let's get going" Dia said, taking her hand and walking towards the school gates.

"Uh? Where to?"

"To my house, as much as I'm going easy on you there is still the fact that you need to study for the make up tests"

"But-" 

"No buts, I'm not going to let you sleep tonight, dear"

"You mean we can cuddle all night, right?" Yoshiko asked, but there was no reply as Dia just started to walk away "right?"


End file.
